Bundle of Trouble
by SeaThreePeeO
Summary: UPDATED Carrie comes back and causes more trouble. Finally after another 2 years UPDATED! Chapter 17 up!
1. Trouble one

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters.  I wish to God I did!  

Trouble one

The rain cascaded down onto the dark streets of Manhattan, making the road shine like a river in the moonlight.  Cars cut through the water like boats out at sea.  An old yellow taxicab pulled up and a dull figure emerged.

April sat down and placed her glass of wine on the table.  Tonight, nothing but rest and relaxation.  A box of chocolates, good book and bottle of wine.  What more could a woman want?  April thought back, it had been seven months since Leo's accident, he was getting back to normal and things had been pretty quiet for a while, apart from the occasional family 'war'.  Just then there was a knock at the door.  "Perfect!  The first time in God knows when I get to sit on my backside!"  April grumbled as she put her book down.  April dragged herself to the door and peered through the peephole.  "I don't believe it!" she gasped. 

April flung open the door.  "Carrie!"  She shrieked, grabbing Carrie in a hug.  "You're back.  For how long?"   April held on to Carrie's shoulders, as she looked her up and down.  "Oh my God!"  She gasped.  "You're pregnant!  Damn girl, you didn't waste anytime.  How far along are you?"

"About eight months."  Carrie barley whispered as she put down her bags.

"Come in sit down."  April bustled Carrie through the door and over to the couch.  "I want you to tell me everything.  Who is he?"

"It's a long story."  Carrie broke down and started to sob.

"Shh.  Don't cry.  Do you want to talk about it?" April soothed.

"His name is Richard Davis."  Carrie started.  "He was the whole reason I came to New York in the first place, with the hope of starting a new life.  I was never any good at choosing the right man!"  Carrie looked up; it was then April noticed the bruising to her face.

"Please, go on."  April said taking hold of Carrie's hand.

"After I left here I went to my sister's place.  He found out!"  Carrie started to cry again.  "He found out about the baby.  I had to run away again, but that wasn't before he found me.  He said that if I left again he would kill me!  I am so afraid, I had nowhere else to go!"

"It's okay, you're safe now."  April tried to calm the hysterical Carrie down.

"But what if he comes after me?"

"I won't let that happen."

"But what will I do?"

"Listen you can stay here for as long as you need.  As for this Richard guy, there's someone who can help us."

"Who?"  Carrie sniffed.


	2. Trouble two

Trouble two

April and Carrie moved along the sewer tunnel.  "I don't think this is such a good idea!"  Carrie said as she did her best to keep up with April.

"Nonsense!  They'll be glad to see you, you'll see."  Carrie wasn't so sure; she hadn't really left on the best of terms seven months ago.

Raphael and Michaelangelo sat watching a 24-hour cartoon channel.  "Ha, that coyote gets dumber and dumber."  Raphael snorted.

"Sounds like someone I know."  Smirked Michaelanagleo.

Before Michaelangelo knew what was happening Raphael was on top of him, pounding away with a cushion.

"You'd better sleep with one eye open tonight!"  Raphael said between pounds.  

"Can you guys please keep it down, this puzzle is hard enough as it is."  The squabbling pair looked at Donatello who was sat at the kitchen table, pen in hand.

"He canna take it ca'pain, he's gonna blow!"  Shouted Michaelangelo only to be hit in the face by a dishcloth.

"Killjoy."  Raphael huffed as he sat back down in the recliner. 

"Hi guys it's me and I brought a surprise!"  April trilled as she stepped through the door.

"Muffins?"  Michaelangelo asked as he sat upright.

"No, Gannet Guts, a friend."  April said as she pulled a very reluctant Carrie through the door. 

The room fell silent, Carrie stood there as three shocked faces looked back at her.  April guided her further into the room and sat her down in the armchair.

"Where are Splinter and Leo?"  April asked as she fetched Carrie a drink of water.

"I think they're both in the training room."  Donatello answered not taking his eyes off their guest.  Carrie began to feel like a zoo exhibit.  April walked in the direction of the training room.  "I won't be long."  She called back to Carrie.  After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Donatello spoke up.  "I believe congratulations are in order!"

Michaelangelo snapped out of his trance.  "Whoa, how'd you manage that?"  Donatello nudged him with his elbow.  "I think we need to have a little talk."  He whispered.

"Huh, Wha?  Hey!"  Michaelangelo frowned. 

April made her way to the training room; she looked in to see what was going on.  Splinter was watching Leonardo go through a range of exercises.  April coughed to get Splinter's attention.  He smiled when he noticed her.

"Enough for today."  The rat said raising his hand  "You have healed well my son."

"Thank you Master."  Leonardo replied as he bowed respectfully, he remained in place as April entered the room.

"Splinter, I need to talk to you about something important."  The old rat nodded towards Leo, who turned to leave.

"Wait!"  April called after him.  "This involves you as well."

"Follow me."  Splinter beaconed, slowly making his way to his room.  Inside there wasn't much in the way of furniture.  In the corner was a small bed, in the middle of the room there was an old style Japanese tea table, complete with little mats.  In what April liked to call the cosy corner was an old rocker, a small table and a large rug on the floor.  In an ornate holder on the table incense sticks were burning.  The sweet smell and the misty smoke always reminded April of a dream she couldn't quite remember.  Splinter sat down in the old rocker and motioned to the rugged floor.  Leo kneeled down facing Splinter, April followed suit beside him.  After a few moments Splinter spoke.

"You have something to ask us, my child?"

"Yes, it's a bit complicated and I need your help."

"Are you in trouble?"  Splinter asked raising an eyebrow and twitching his whiskers.

"I'm not in trouble, but a friend is."  April glanced over to Leo, who was sat motionless looking ahead towards Splinter.

"Who is this friend you speak of?"  Splinter inquired as he leaned forward on his walking stick.

"Carrie Ryan."  

Leo broke his gaze with Splinter and looked at April.  "She's Back?!"  He said, not knowing which emotion to release first.

"Urm!"  Splinter interrupted, Leo turned back towards Splinter his eyes cast to the ground.  "You will have your turn to speak soon, my son."  Splinter continued.  "How can we be of help to miss Ryan?"

"She is heavily pregnant."  April started.

"That's nothing to do with me!"  Leo broke in shooting Splinter a worried look.  Splinter raised his hand to silence his son.

"Please allow April to finish."

Leo returned to looking at the floor, shifting his weight nervously.  April tried to suppress her annoyance as she continued. 

"The father treated her badly, so bad she had to ran away.  She turned up at my door in a terrible state.  This guy, Richard Davis has threatened to harm her and the baby.  I have told her she can stay with me for as long as she needs, but she is petrified that this man will find her and hurt her.  That's where you or rather Leo comes in."  

Splinter nodded and turned towards Leo.  "Now you may speak."

"Master, this is a human problem and we should not get involved."

Splinter nodded.

"How can you say that?"  April demanded.  "She saved your life!  You owe her!"

"April is right my son.  Ancient laws of honour.   You are in her debt."  Splinter fixed Leo with a steely glare.

"And what do you want me to do?"  Leo slightly raised his voice as he looked at April.  "Raphael's the one you want for mindless assassinations!"  Splinters expression told Leo that he was far from pleased with the outburst.  "Forgive me Master." He said bowing.  "I not about to go looking for trouble."

"I don't want you to hunt this man down.  I just think that Carrie would feel better if she knew someone was looking out for her.  Just afford her your protection should she need it.  That's all I ask."  April pleaded.

"It seems that you are between a rock and a hard place my son."  Splinter announced sitting back in his rocker.  "I trust that you will do the right thing."

Leo sighed and then stayed silent for a while, finally he turned and looked at April.

"She will have my protection until the child is born."  Leo stood up and bowed before leaving.  April took hold of Splinters hands.  "Thank you."  She breathed.

"It is not me you should be thanking."

"I don't think he is speaking to me anymore."  Splinter looked past April to watch his son go into the training room.  

"I fear you have merely bruised his pride, he will heal quickly."  Splinter said allowing a smile to escape. 


	3. Trouble three

Trouble Three

April left Splinters room and followed Leonardo into the training room.  Leo retrieved his sheathed katana blades, pushing past April on his way out.  The scene in the living room had hardly changed, the other three were now giving Carrie a wide birth as if she had something catching.  Everyone turned to see Leo enter the room closely followed by April.  Leo stood in front of Carrie tightly holding on to the hilt of his katana.  Carrie felt strangely nervous as she looked up at the obviously annoyed turtle towering over her.  To her and everyone else's surprise Leo knelt down in front of her, he bowed his head and held one katana in his outstretched hands.  Carrie looked round at the other faces for help.  Raphael's face had dropped like thunder.

'Take it.'  Donatello mouthed.

Carrie carefully took the weapon from Leo with shaking hands.  The last time she had seen a katana, Leo had threatened to run her through with it.  Leonardo looked up.

"From this moment forward you have my protection." He then stood up.  "Call me when you're ready to leave."  He hissed at April before taking his remaining katana and walking to his room.  Raphael left to follow him.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?"  Raphael demanded as he pushed through the door while Leo tried to close it.

"That's none of your business.  Now go!"  Leo growled as he pushed the door harder.

"Bull!  You were glad to see that back of that woman, now she back pregnant and you're offering her your protection!  There's something you're not telling me."  Raphael was using all his strength to keep Leo from shutting the door.  His eyes narrowed.  "Is it yours?"

Leo let go of the door causing Raphael to unbalance and fall through.

"No!"  Leo snarled catching hold of his brother's shoulder.  "I'm not in the mood, so kindly piss off!"  Leo shoved Raphael out and slammed the door.

"She's trouble and you know it!"  Raphael hissed through the door, only to be met by silence.

Leo lay back on his bed and stared at the brick ceiling.  He wasn't sure what to feel first; Raphael was right, this woman was trouble.  She had been a pain in the arse ever since he had run into her or rather she had run into him.  He wondered what he must have done to deserve karma like this.  A knock on the door broke his chain of thought.

"Leo, we're ready to leave now."  April's voice came through the door.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute."  He said pulling a face.  Leo listened and waited until the footsteps had faded away.  Sighing he sat up and swung his legs round, he grabbed his katana and strapped it to his belt for easy access.  He stood up and picked his coat up from the back of a chair and slipped it on.  Leo left his room only to be confronted by Raphael standing in the hall in an all too familiar pose.  Raphael lent against the wall his arms folded tightly across his chest glaring at Leo.  Leo returned the look as he walked out into the living room.  April was trying to haul Carrie out of the armchair but wasn't having much luck.  "I feel like a beached whale."  Carrie moaned.

"You know that's funny, because you kinda look.  Ow!"  Donatello kicked Michaelangelo before he could finish the sentence.  After a large amount of pulling and pushing Carrie made it to her feet.  

"Ready?"  Leo asked as he placed a large hat on his head.

"Just about."  April answered as she helped Carrie with her coat.

Three figures slowly walked down the sewer tunnel, Leonardo taking the lead.

"Why are we going this way?"  April asked.

"There's a loose storm grate up ahead.  It will be easier for mom to get through."

Carrie felt herself grow hot with embarrassment, this wasn't what she had imagined when she decided to come back.  She watched as Leo held on to an overhead pipe and pulled himself up.  Leo looked through the grate; at least it had stopped raining.  

"It looks clear."  He announced dropping down beside April and wiping his hands on his coat.  "I'll go up first and then pull April up, I have a feeling I'm going to need all the help I can get to pull you up."  He looked at Carrie, who looked at the ground rather than meet Leo's eyes.  Leo grabbed hold of the pipe and pulled himself up again, he pushed the storm grate open and then with a quick twist of his body pulled himself out.  April and Carrie stood under the open grate looking up at the night sky for what seemed like forever.

"Where is he?"  April wondered out aloud.

"Boo!"  Leo yelled as he hung through the hole upside down.

"You stupid!"  April gasped clutching her chest.  "Are you trying to kill me?  What took you so long?"

"I was just making sure the coast was clear.  Going up?"  Leo smiled

April grabbed hold of Leo's arms and he started to lift her up.

"Have you put on weight?"  He smirked.

"No I have not!"  April snapped.

April and Leo disappeared from view leaving Carrie standing under the hole.  Leo looked down the storm drain at her.

"Are you coming?"  He asked.  Carrie stood on her tiptoes and stretched up as high as she could.  This was a moment she really wished she was tall like her brother.  Leo took one arm and April took the other.

"Okay, on the count of three."  Leo instructed April.  Carrie wondered where she had heard that before.  "One, Two, Three.  Pull!"  Carrie started to slowly rise from the sewer floor; she was almost out when something stopped her.  Her bump was caught under the rim of the storm drain.  "Turn, turn!"  Leo and April said at the same time.  Carrie tried to twist herself, but at the same time she could feel April's grip on her arm slipping.

"Please don't drop me."  She pleaded looking up at the struggling pair.  Just then April lost her grip, Carrie swung to the left, which released her bump enabling Leo to pull her clear through the hole.

Carrie sat hyperventilating in alley she had been pulled in to.

"Are you okay?"  April asked putting an arm around her shoulder.  Carrie looked up and nodded.

"Where are we?"  She asked between breaths.

"Not far from my apartment."  April helped Carrie to her feet.  "It's just a short walk.  Do you think you can manage it?"

"If I got out of there alive, I'm sure a walk won't kill me."  Carrie said pointing to the storm drain.

At a hotel not too far away two well-dressed men climbed out of a cab.  "Here!" The elder one said throwing money at the driver through the open window.  "Keep the change."

"Jackass!"  The cabbie snarled under his breath before speeding off.

"What makes you so sure she would have come to New York?"  The younger man asked his boss.

"She came here before, from what I got out of her sister she had a friend here.  Now come on."  The elder man lit a cigarette before entering the building; a little bell above the door rang out.

"Can I help you?"  The manager asked looking up from his paper.

"Maybe."  The elder man sneered blowing smoking into the manager's face.

"No smoking I'm afraid."  The manager spluttered pointing to the sign on the wall.

"That sign says thank you for not smoking, since I am smoking I don't expect you to thank me."  The man growled reaching into his inside jacket pocket.  The manager froze expecting to see a gun, instead the man pulled out a small photo of a young woman.

"Have you seen her?"  He demanded.  "Only she's run away from home and her poor mother's worrying herself sick."

The manager studied the photo.  "No I haven't, but you could try the local hostels."

"Thank you for your time."  The man said before stubbing his cigarette out on the desk.  "Come on Jon, I don't pay you to stand around and look pretty!"  With that both men left and walked off in the direction of the hostel.


	4. Trouble four

Trouble four

April turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open.  "Make yourself at home."  She said flicking the light switch.  Carrie waddled in as best she could and sat down on the couch, panting slightly from climbing all those stairs.  Leo walked over to the window and watched the outside world go by.

"Ooh."  Carrie squealed.  "All that exercise has made the baby active."

"Really?  Can I feel?"  April cried dropping her keys on the kitchen side and rushing over.

"Sure."

"Oh, that's amazing!"  April cooed.  "It can really kick."  Leo turned and looked at the two women from the corner of his eye.

"Do you want to feel?"  Carrie asked him.

"I'll pass, thank you."  He replied returning his attention to the window.  "It reminds me of Alien."

April stood up and glared at him.  "Have you eaten?" She asked turning to Carrie.

"Not recently, but I really fancy a Chinese."  She sighed sinking lower into the couch.

"Okay, I'll just pop down to this great little restaurant and bring back a take out."  April picked up her keys and bag.  She turned to Leo.  "Are you staying?"

"Let's see, go home, or spend the evening in your charming company."

"Okay."  April said at length.  "Carrie, what would you like?"

"Anything will be fine."  Carrie answered easing herself off the couch.

April turned back to Leo.  "You?"

"Nothing for me, thank you."

"Right, I won't be long.  It will give you two a chance to get reacquainted."  April waved before shutting the door.

Carrie looked over to Leo, whose attention was still drawn to the window.  She hated moments like this; they were always accompanied by that uncomfortable silence.  She picked up her rucksack that was sat by the door and started rooting trough it.

"Found it."  She said to herself.

Carrie walked over to April's stereo system; perhaps some music from her favourite band would make her feel more comfortable.  She removed the CD from its case and placed it in the open CD draw.

"Do you know how to work this thing?"  She asked Leo.  Leo walked over to the stereo and without a word hit a button.  The stereo sparked into life.

"Smash Mouth?  Fush Yu Mang?"  Leo questioned.

"How do you know of them?"  Carrie asked trying not to sound too surprised. 

"I live in a sewer, not under a rock!"  Leo shot back.

"I'm sorry, it just doesn't strike me as the type of music you would listen to."

"I have my moments." Leo sighed as he un-strapped his katana and sat down in the armchair.

On the other side of town the two gentlemen weren't having much luck.  

"We've been looking for hours and still no sign of her.  How can we be sure she even came here?"  The younger man asked thrusting his hands in his pockets and dragging his feet as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I know her too well.  She's here, I can feel it!"  The elder man sneered.  "We'll check the hospitals next.  If she's having a baby she will have to go to one sooner or later!"

"Do you know how many hospitals there are in New York?"  The younger man groaned.

"All the more reason for you to get started now!"  The elder man yelled grabbing his young charge by the lapels of his jacket.

April bustled through her apartment door carrying a large cardboard box containing many steaming cartons.  "I didn't know what to get so I got a bit of everything."  She called into the living room.  After she got no reply she peeked over the top of the box to see Leo and Carrie sitting at opposite ends of the room.  She walked over to the coffee table and set the box down.  "Dig in!"  She said handing Carrie a set of chopsticks.

"I can't eat with these.  Could I have a fork please?"

"Ha!"  Leo snorted.

"Not everyone can do it!"  April glared at Leo while retrieving a fork from the kitchen draw.  "This is great, we can have a real girlie chat.  I bet there's lots you've got to tell me."

"Not really."  Carrie took the fork and picked out a carton.

Leo sat back and let the voices wash over him; he was absorbed in his own thoughts.  Why had Carrie come back to New York?  Surely if this man was after her she would have gone to a place with no connections and why was she so evasive when asked about the previous seven months?  Anyway, why was he questioning her actions? Maybe it is just paranoia setting in again.  Bits of the conversation started to filter though.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not fussed really, either one will do."

"We could set you up in the spare room.  Oh, we could decorate it like a little nursery.  Then we could have a baby shower!  This is so exciting!"  April trilled the excitement apparent in her voice.

"Yeah, okay."  Carrie's tone was less than enthusiastic.

Leo drifted away again, April always got like this when the arrival of a baby was on the cards.  Leo remembered the last time one of April's friends had a baby.  His whole family had to endure months of 'baby' talk and when it finally arrived there were endless snapshots to look at.  His thoughts turned to the events that had brought Carrie into his life.

"Did you hear me?"  Leo looked up as April threw a bag of prawn crackers at him.

"Huh, What?"

"I said, I'm going on an out of state conference trip with work the day after tomorrow.  You'll have to look after Carrie by yourself.  Think you can cope?"

Leo sat for a while turning the words over in his mind.  "When are you due?"  He asked looking at Carrie.

"Not for another month yet."

"Yeah I suppose."

"I'll tell you what."  April said searching through her bag.  "I'll give Leo my beeper, then if there are any problems you can reach him.  I'll write the number down and leave it by the phone.  Okay?"

"Sure whatever."  Leo took the beeper and clipped it on to his belt.  "I'd better get going, I've got practice in the morning."  He picked up his katana and left without saying goodbye.

"How long have you known him?"  Carrie asked April as she tucked into her food.

"Urm, coming on for six years now."

"That long?"  Carrie nearly choked in surprise.  "How did you meet?"

"I was being chased through the sewers by some blood thirsty robots.  Leo and his brothers saved me."  April said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"What did you do?"

"Fainted I ashamed to say."


	5. Trouble five

Trouble five

Leo trudged through the dank tunnels on his way home, his head spun with thoughts emotions and questions.  It seemed every time he answered one question, ten would fill its place.  It wasn't long until Leo reached his destination, he took a deep breath, readying himself for the barrage of questions his brothers were likely to throw at him.  As he walked in Leo was glad that Raphael was nowhere in sight, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with the pig headed self-assured git.

Michaelangelo and Donatello were sat at the kitchen table.  On the table lay an open moneybox with pennies strewn around.  

"12 dollars and 93 cents, must you collect it all in pennies Mikey" moaned Donatello.  "But that's not enough" Michaelangelo whined.

"Why don't you look in that junk heap you call a bedroom, I'm sure there's a few bottles in there you can cash in."

"What are you doing" quizzed Leo.  

"Hey Leo, I'm saving to buy Carrie's baby a huge teddy bear", answered Michaelangelo.

"Am I the only one not excited about this", Leo asked.

"No Raphael's just as miserable as you", interjected Donatello.

 Leo sloped off to his room, collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes.   Sleep came quickly.  Leo found himself in a dark trash strewn alley.  How did he get here?  Something wasn't right.   He looked up to see a figure standing over him, there was something strange about the figure; its dead eyes seemed to look through him.   Where the figure's chest should have been was a gaping oozing hole.  The figure lifted a gun and stepped into the light.   "See you in hell!"  Carrie spat.  There was a sound like thunder.

Leo sat bolt upright out of his sleep.   He was breathing heavily, drenched in sweat   and his heart was racing.  Staring blankly into the darkness it took him a few minutes to realise where he was.   He looked at the small clock on his desk – 5:30 am – he may as well get up.   

"Is everything okay my son?"  Splinters voice made Leo jump.  How long had he been there?

"Yes Master, it was just a bad dream."  Leo tried to reassure Splinter as he walked to the kitchen.  He could tell by Splinter's face that he didn't believe him.

Jon emerged from the hospital entrance.

"Any luck?" asked the elder gentleman taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"They've never even heard of her," sighed Jon.

"Well you'd better get moving, there are loads more hospitals to check in this cesspit of a city, and once you've done that you can set about getting us some hired help". 

"How will I do that?"

"Use your winning personally.  I don't care!"  The elder man yelled as he dropped the cigarette to the floor and stamped on it.  

Fweep, fweep, fweep.

April's alarm shattered the silence of her apartment.  She hit the snooze button and rolled back over and dozed a while.

"Hey, are you getting up sometime today?" Carrie's voice broke into April's dream.

"In a minute" moaned April "how long have you been up?" 

"Since 5:30 – I find it very hard to get comfortable at night".

"Yeah I suppose".   "Tell you what you get the coffees started and I'll think about getting out of bed" yawned April wearily.

Yawning and squinting against the glare of the day April pulled on her dressing gown.   She walked to the kitchen, slumped down in the chair and took a long sip of her coffee.    

"Have you got work today" enquired Carrie between sips of her freshly percolated coffee.

"Yeah and if I don't move it I'll be late" said April leaving the kitchen.   "Do you have any plans for the day?"

"Yeah I thought I'd run a marathon but then again I might just crash out on the couch." Carrie quipped sarcastically.

"Very funny, Leo should be round to keep you company soon".

"Wonderful" Carrie sighed rolling her eyes.

Feeling depressed and dejected, on bidding April goodbye Carrie decided to drown her sorrows by drinking any alcohol she could.   After a little time searching she found an opened bottle of Bourbon and set about downing it.    

Meanwhile Leonardo, having prepared himself for the day, was heading for the door only to be barred by Raphael.

"And where are you off to?" Raphael demanded folding his arms across his chest.

"You know full well." Leo growled.

"Hiding something are you?"  Taunted Raphael.

"If you want to stop breathing, keep talking!" Leo sneered as he pushed past.

Leo hurried off not wanting to waste any additional time arguing with Raphael.  Spending the day with an aggravating pregnant women just has the edge on spending the day with Raphael, Leo mused as he walked through the sewers to April's place.  


	6. Trouble six

Trouble six.

Leo called out as he opened the door.  No response?  Maybe the pair had gone shopping, any excuse right?   Leo walked further into the apartment only to be met a scene of utter disarray.  Carrie was slumped in the armchair her right hand dangling but still clutching the bottle of Bourbon.   Leo stood over Carrie, trying to determine whether she was live or not.

"Want a drink? No, well I do!" Carrie slurred causing Leo to stumble backwards.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"Nothing! It's my life, what's it got to do with you?"  Carrie swayed to her feet dropping the bottle on the floor. 

"What about the baby?  Doesn't it get a choice?"  Leo could feel his irritation beginning to escalate.

"Oh, what do you care?"  Carrie garbled trying to point a finger at Leo.

"At least one of us does.  Just look at yourself."

"Piss off!"  Carrie spat, venom leaking into her voice.  "You know nothing about me or my life.  What do you know about surviving?" 

Leo let out an angered sigh.  It had to be the drink talking, but then again don't they say drunken tongues speak the truth?  "I know more than you think."

Suddenly Carrie flew at Leo lashing out at him.  "It's all your fault!"  She screamed.  "You should have let the police find me in that alley!"

"If I had you would be facing childbirth on death row.  Leo grabbed both of Carrie's wrists to prevent her from injuring him or more likely herself.  Rage swept across Carrie face as she struggled to free herself from Leo's grip.

"You bastard!  I hate you!"  She screeched twisting her wrists in Leo's hands.  "Why didn't you kill me when you threatened?  It would have saved me from a life like this!"

Leo felt his anger escape him; he pushed Carrie back and watched as she fell in a heap on the floor.  Carrie cowered, as he stepped closer "Don't hurt me."  She murmured.  Leo reached down and seized Carrie's arm, pulling her up forcefully, he dragged her towards the bathroom.  Carrie struggled and kicked out with all her strength, but Leo's grip remained firm.

At that moment April entered the apartment.  "Hi, I thought I'd get some packing done in my lunch hour.  I hope everything's fine here."  April looked over the top of her paperwork in time to catch a glimpse of the warring pair.  She dropped her paperwork on the floor and ran after them.  "What's going on?"  She demanded as she caught up with them.  Leo ignored April as he picked Carrie up and dumped her in the bath.  "Cool off!"  He growled as he turned the cold shower faucet on.  He then left the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Carrie slid down in the bath and started sobbing as the cold water drenched her clothes and soaked her skin.  She could hear April's and Leo's raised voices coming from the living room.  She could only pick up bits of the argument over the sound of the shower.

"May I suggest you get a lock for your drinks cupboard!"  Leo's voice filtered through the bathroom door, followed by the sound of a glass bottle being slammed down on a hard surface.

"What happened?"  April sounded a little apprehensive.

"I said I would protect her!  I didn't think that included protecting her from herself!" 

"Where are you going?"

"Home!"

Carrie heard the door slam; she was startled by a knock on the door.

"Are you okay in there?"  April's voice was thick with worry.

"Fine."  Carrie croaked as she wiped her wet hair away from her face.  "Could I have a little help, please?"  April slowly pushed the door open as looked at the dishevelled woman sitting in her bath.

"What button did you push?  I've never seen him like that."  April asked as she helped Carrie to her feet.

"I don't what to talk about it."  Carrie voice was barely a whisper.

"Do want me to call work and tell them I can't come in?" 

"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay."

The walk home had done nothing to calm his temper down.  Leo crashed through the door and made his way to the living room.  Michaelangelo was sat on the couch  watching mind rotting daytime television.  He smiled and stood up when he saw Leo enter.  As Leo got closer Michaelangelo opened his mouth to say something.  What happened next shocked him. 

"Say the word baby and you die!"  Leo shouted grabbing Michaelangelo's throat, Michaelangelo stood frozen with his mouth hanging open.  Leo then pushed him backwards causing him to fall back onto the couch.  Leo turned and stomped off towards his room

"Was that Leo?"  Donatello asked poking his head round the corner.  Michaelangelo sat up and rubbed his neck.  "Looked like Leo, sounded like Leo, But it acted like Raph!"

Leo threw himself down on his bed; he lay there fuming for a while and then remembered the beeper.  He pulled it off his belt and hurled it across his room.

"Isn't that April's?"  Donatello asked giving away his presence.  Leo turned his head to stare at him.  "So, what happened?"  Donatello ventured stepping into the room.

"Carrie Ryan."  Leo growled before turning his back on Donatello.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  Leo glared over his shoulder at his brother.

"Close the door on your way out."  Donatello paused to looked at Leo before he closed the door.  Maybe Carrie's return had opened a few old wounds.  Donatello decided it was best to give that area of the lair a wide birth for the rest of the day.

Leo rolled on to his back and folded his arms across his chest, he was so angry he thought he would burst.  The way he felt right now he could just hurt someone for the hell of it.  Leo wondered if this was how Raphael felt before he did something violent.  He never knew it was possible to be irritated so much by some one.  He could spend a whole day letting Raphael's snipes wash over without any major problems, but this woman only had to open her mouth to get his blood boiling.  He would never hit a lady without good reason, but her ass was pushing it.


	7. Trouble seven

Trouble seven

Carrie woke with a start, she had had a fitful nights sleep.  Her head felt like it was on fire and her eyes were finding it hard to focus.  She struggled into the best sitting position her bump would allow.  A wave of pain shot through her head causing her to cover her eyes and wince.  The events from the day before began to surface in her mind.  "I must have looked like a complete idiot!"  She scolded herself as she rocked forward.  If only the ground would open up and swallow her.  Carrie fell back onto the bed and pulled the duvet over her head.  Maybe she could spend the rest of her life in here and no one would be any wiser.

"Are you feeling alright?"  Aprils voice knocked Carrie out of her self-pitying thoughts.

"I feel like death, lightly toasted on one side."  Carrie mumbled, her mouth was dry and her tongue felt like a lead weight.

"I'm not surprised!"  April scowled placing her hands on her hips.  "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know."  Carrie sat up a shuffled out of bed.  "I guess it all got a bit too much, you know."

"Well, there's a black coffee waiting for you in the kitchen.  That's if you feel up to joining the world of the living today."

Carrie slowly made her way to the kitchen, steadying herself on a few items of furniture as she went.  Finally she managed to get her bulk into the kitchen.  April handed her a cup of coffee and then set about checking several bags that were placed on the floor.

"I going on an out of state business trip, remember?"  April looked up at Carrie who was trying desperately to get the coffee in her mouth without spilling it.  "I'll be gone for two days, my flight leaves at 10:00am, I'll be off soon."  April paused and looked at Carrie, she wondered if any of it was sinking in.  "Are you sure you will be okay by yourself?"

"What about Leonardo?"  Carrie asked easing down her cup off coffee.

"I doubt he'll be round, he has this little thing he likes to call pride that will stop him."  April folded her arms across her chest.  "Personally I think it's just stubbornness." 

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?  Because I don't want to come home and find you dead in the chair."

Carrie looked at the table and pushed her coffee cup around.  "I'll be okay, I promise.  

Just then the sound of April's entry phone interrupted Carrie.  April picked up the handset and listened.  "That's my cab.  Are you sure your okay."  April pressed as she replaced the handset.

"Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry."  Carrie smiled, she hoped she had sounded convincing.

"Well okay, I guess it's too late now to cancel."  April picked up her bags and headed for the door.  "Bye, see you in two days."

Carrie carefully rose from the chair and moved over to the bathroom.  Maybe a shower would make her feel better.

The warm water soothed her aching back.  Carrie felt like she had been pregnant forever.  "I'll still be pregnant when I'm thirty!"  She mused to herself turning off the water Carrie reached out for the towel.  At that moment a sharp pain shot across her swollen belly.

"Ow!"  She breathed as she rubbed her bump. "That will teach me to stretch too far."  She wrapped the towel around herself and walked to the spare room, using one hand she dug around in a pile of clothes.  "Simple leggings and a jumper for today I think."

Getting dressed was awkward, after several attempts Carrie managed to get the leggings up over her bump, luckily the large jumper hid most of her weight gain.  Picking up a brush Carrie walked into the living room.  Another wave of pain tore through her. This one was more intensive, Carrie dropped the brush and lent against the couch to stop herself from collapsing.  After a lot of panting the pain passed, straightening up and using the couch for support she made her way to the phone.  Would April be at the airport yet?  Fighting the overwhelming surge of panic that now had hold of her Carrie dialled April's cell phone number.

"The cell phone you are trying to reach may be switched off.  Please hang up and try again later."  The tinny recording seemed to mock Carrie.  What would she do now?  A third pain bit into her sides, causing her to cry out.  It was then she saw the sticky note with the beeper number on it.

Leonardo had managed to calm down a little by breakfast time, yet everyone sat at the table in complete silence.  Even Raphael was unusually quiet, not that he said much in the mornings.  Michaelangelo was convinced this was because Raphael's brain had yet to kick in.

"Ah, listen to that beautiful sound."  Everyone turned to see Splinter standing in the living room.

"I don't hear anything."  Michaelangelo's face screwed up with concentration.

"Precisely."  A small smile crept out on Splinters aged face.  "It is so peaceful."  The peace wasn't to last long, a shrill repetitive sound echoed out through the lair.

"What's that?"  Raphael growled holding the sides of his head with his hands.

"The beeper!"  Leo sprang off his chair and sprinted to his room.  Where was it?  Leo searched around on his hands and knees.  Eventually he found the noisy little black box under his desk, he sat back and stared at the words displayed on the tiny screen. 'Baby Coming'

"Is everything as it should be?"  Leo looked up to see Splinter standing in the doorway.

"Carrie needs help."  Leo breathed.

"Then you should go to her."  Splinter leaned on his walking stick and fixed Leo with a firm stare.

"But."  Leo started.

"It would be un-honourable to go back on your word."  Splinter interrupted banging his walking stick on the ground.

Carrie had slowly made her way into the kitchen; dread was taking hold of her mind.  It was much to early for the baby to come, but the contractions were coming fast and increasing in strength.  She gripped the counter as another wave hit.  Was this happening because of her stupid actions yesterday?  What had she done!  What if the baby arrived here, while there was no one to help her?  What if there were complications?  Women die from childbirth everyday.  Suddenly the idea of giving birth was the most frightening thing she had ever faced.  Another contraction, Carrie felt the warm tears start to run down her face.  She had never felt so scared and so alone.

Leo run with all his might down the tunnel soaking the disguise that Splinter had suggested he wear.  It seemed like forever before he reached the storm grate he and April had pulled Carrie out of a few days previous.  A sense of guilt was beginning to consume him; he had been a right bastard to her the day before.  Had he caused her to go into premature labor?  He scrabbled up though the grate and raced down the street.  By the time Leo had reached April's apartment his lungs felt like they were on fire.  I took several attempts to get the key in the lock.  Leo took a deep breath to calm himself, he wasn't sure what kind of scene would greet him on the other side.

"Carrie?"  He called out as he walked in.  "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"  A desperate voice came from the kitchen.  Carrie was almost bent double trying to control the pain.  Leo walked a little closer, but kept his distance still unsure of what to do.

"Okay, don't panic.  It could just be a false alarm."  Leo did his best to sound calm.  There was a soft 'pop' noise as Carrie's waters broke. "Oh my god!  What a lot of water."

Leo stepped back little to avoid the incoming tide.  "Okay, now you can panic!"


	8. Trouble eight

Trouble eight

Leonardo helped Carrie straighten up.  "Why didn't you call an ambulance?"

"I just panicked."  She sobbed,  "I didn't want to be on my own."

"Can you walk?"

"Yes I think so."  Carrie sniffed.

"Okay, don't worry I'm sure we've got plenty of time to get you to the hospital."  Carrie gave Leo a stunned look; surely he didn't expect her to walk to the hospital.

I took several minutes for Leo and Carrie to reach the bottom of the stairs.  Another contraction hit causing Carrie to lean heavily on Leo.  "I don't think I'll make it."  She panted as Leo helped her through the door.  Once outside the fresh cold air seemed to take away her panicky sickness.  It was freezing and was beginning to snow.

"I can't walk to the hospital like this."  Carrie protested.  Leo reached into his coat pocket.  "Who's walking?"  He asked pulling a small bunch of keys out of his pocket.  Leo held the keys up and pressed the button on a small black fob.  A car by the side of the road flashed and beeped in response.

"You can drive!"  Carrie tried not to sound too amazed.

"Yep, I can work a light switch too."  Leo replied as he held the rear door open for her.  Leo climbed into the drivers seat and started the car. 

"Is there anything coming?"  He asked.  Carrie looked out of the rear window.

"It doesn't look like."

"Good!"  Leo put the car in reverse and swung it out into the road.  Carrie had to hold on to the door to stop from sliding across the seat.  "Careful, I want to get their alive."

Leo looked back from the driver's seat at her; he raised an eyeridge.  "What are you talking about?  I'm good driver, I've never had an accident or run anyone down."  Carrie glared at him.  Leo put the car in drive and sped of down the road.  

They hadn't got far when they hit gridlock.  "Great!"  Leo growled as he edged the car closer to the one in front.  "Are you gonna drive that thing or put a fence round it?"  Leo shouted out of the window. Carrie could feel another wave of pain creeping up on her.

"Can't you go any faster?"  She panted, trying to control the pain.  Leo looked back at her.  "Maybe you should get out and push!"  Just then Leo spotted a gap in the traffic.  "Hold on!"  Leo swung the car out into the oncoming traffic.

"BUS!"  Carrie screamed.

"I see it."  Leo sounded eerily calm as he pulled the car back in to the right lane and sped up.  A wailing noise came up behind them, Leo looked in the rear view mirror.

"Shit!"  He hissed slowing the car.

"What's happening?"  Carrie pleaded trying to look out of the window.

"I think I'm about to get done for speeding."  Slowing, Leo pulled the car in.

"What are you worrying about you'll just get a ticket."  Carrie gritted her teeth as another contraction welled up.

"Hey, your right."  Leo said sarcastically hitting his forehead with the base of his palm.  "What was I thinking?"  He turned so Carrie could see his face.  "What planet are you on?"  

Leo watched in the rear view mirror as a police officer on a motorcycle drew up.  The officer dismounted and pulled a small notebook and pencil out of his pocket.  He stood for a while flipping through the pages of his notebook.  He looked up and began to walk to the car.

"What will we do?"  Carrie was well past panic; she was petrified.

"I'm working on it!"  Leo pulled the collar of his coat up and the peak of his hat down.  He hastily hid his hands up his sleeves.

"Going a little fast weren't we?"  The cop raised an eyebrow and tapped his notebook with the end of his pencil.

"I can explain, officer."  Leo's mind froze.

"Really?"  The cop leaned in closer.

Carrie felt helpless sat in the back of the car cradling her bump.  Then at that moment an idea hit her.  Carrie let out a blood-curdling scream.  The cop stood back a little surprised and glazed through the back window.

Leo's brain freed its self.  "My wife's having a baby!"  He grabbled.  Carrie watched as the color drained out of the cop's face, she let a sly smile out.

"Right then."  Spluttered the cop.  "You better follow me!"  To Leo's mild amusement the cop ran back to his motorcycle stumbling over his own feet.  The motorcycle sped off lights flashing and sirens blaring.  With the police escort it didn't take long to reach their destination. 

Leo helped Carrie out of the car while two paramedics waited with a wheelchair.  Carrie eased herself down.  "I've got to go, you'll be fine here."  Leo whispered

Carrie grabbed hold of Leo's sweatshirt and pulled him down to her level.

"Don't go.  Please stay."  She pleaded

"Think about what you're saying, this is a hospital!  It's well lit with hundreds of people inside.  It's too much of a risk.  I wouldn't go in there even if I was wrapped in a body bag."

"Please."  Carrie continued to beg.  "I'm scared, I can't do this on my own."

"Okay."  Leo relented.  "But at the first sign of trouble I'm out of here!"

"Thank you."  Carrie breathed.  Leo kept his hands and face hidden as best he could.  Once inside Carrie was wheeled away, a nurse took hold of Leo's arm.

"Hey, wait!  Where's she going?"  He demanded.

"To the delivery suite Sir, try not to worry.  Everything will be fine."  The nurse said as she guided him to the front desk.  "We just need you to fill out a few forms."

"Great!"

Leo came to the door the nurse had indicated.  He took a deep breath and knocked before entering.

"How are you feeling?"  He asked.

"How do you think I'm feeling?"  Carrie snapped as she tried to sit up in the hospital bed.  "Damned uncomfortable!"

"Remember this isn't my fault."  Leo sighed as he sat down in the chair provided.  The delivery suite had softer lighting, making him feel a bit more comfortable, but still he would have to stay alert.  Leo looked the room over making note of any possible escape routes.

"What took you so long?"  Carrie hissed.

"I had to fill out a few forms, I didn't know what to put for your middle name so I put Trouble."  If looks could kill Leo was sure he would have perished under Carrie's 'none too amused' stare.  A small group of people in white coats entered the room; Leo shrank back and kept a watchful eye on them.  He was glad that everyone was too preoccupied with Carrie to notice the strange figure in the corner.  The group consisted of two male junior doctors and a midwife.

"Hi my name's Sandy and I'll be your midwife today."  The woman breezed.  Sandy looked a bit young to be a midwife but that could be due to the fact that she wasn't wearing and makeup, the way her long blonde hair was pulled back also disguised her age.  "This is Darren and Stephen, they will be assisting me."  Sandy looked over at Leo and then back at Carrie.  "You two must be so excited!"  She squealed hugging her clipboard.  Excited?  Leo could think of a better way to spend the day.  

"Is everything alright?"  Carrie asked worry creeping into her voice.  Sandy looked at her clipboard.  "It's a little earlier than we would like, but from your medical history and the monitor read outs I shouldn't think we will encounter any major problems."

"That's good!"  Carrie puffed as she fought another contraction.

"So."  Sandy lowered the clipboard.  "I see you don't have a birth plan, but at least you have your husband here to help you."  Carrie looked over to Leo, who just shrugged.  "Shall we talk pain relief?"  Sandy continued.

"Yes please!"  Carrie breathed.  "Anything, I don't care just make it stop."


	9. Trouble nine

Trouble nine

Michaelangelo hid under the tent he had created from his bed sheets.  He shone the flashlight over the page; it was always better to read comics this way.  Just then he heard someone enter his room, lifting up a corner of his sheet Mikey peered out from his concealment to see the unmistakable lower legs of his brother Raphael.

"Mikey, are you in here?"  Raphael whispered.  Michaelangelo held his breath, what a stupid question, where else would he be?  Still, he remained hidden, what ever Raphael had in mind he wanted nothing to do with it.  Where Raphael was, reprimand wasn't far behind.  Mikey lay perfectly still, squeezing his eyes shut he tried to will Raphael out of the room.  All of a sudden Michaelangelo felt a crushing weight bear down on him.

"Ha!  Found ya Melon boy!"

"Raph!  You're crushing me, I can't breath!"  Michaelangelo squirmed around trying to hit Raphael with the flashlight.

"If you can talk you can breath."  Raphael grabbed the flashlight and pulled it away from Mikey.  "I need your help."

"Look, if this is about your girlie mags, you can hide them in your own room."  Michaelangelo pushed the sheet from his face and glared at his amused looking brother.  "I'm not standing through another 'women are to be respected' lecture for you or anyone else!"

Raphael hopped off of Michaelangelo and stood by the door, with a bit of over dramatics Michaelangelo managed to sit up.

"Fancy a mission?"  Raphael leaned against the wall and waited for an answer.

"Doing what?"

"Investigating this Carrie woman.  I don't trust her."

"Why?  Because she trounced you with your own motorbike helmet?"

Raphael narrowed his eyes.  "You coming or not?"

"What do you need me for?"

"So if I get caught I can blame it on you."

"Mmmm let me think."  Michaelangelo began to gather up his comics, which had been flung everywhere in the struggle.  "NO!"

"Mikey, look what I've got."  Raphael waved a cellophane wrapped back-boarded treasure in front of Michaelangelo's face.

"No! That's my Spiderman issue 1!"  Michaelangelo wailed leaping for his most valued possession.  Raphael held it out of reach using his other hand to hold Michaelangelo back.

"If you want it back unharmed, you'll help me."

Sandy looked at the little watch pinned to her overcoat.  "Right then, I'll go and find the anaesthetist.  I won't be long."  Sandy turned and left.  Carrie gritted her teeth as another contraction grasped her.  Leo walked over in a bid to try and comfort her.

"Don't you touch me!"  She spat as he reached her bedside.  Leo stood back a little surprised by her outburst, he looked at the monitor, which beeped clicked and drew lines on a paper read out.  Carrie tensed up.  

"You have another contraction coming."  Leo informed her.

Carrie glared at him.  "Don't you think I know that?!"  She grabbed the mouthpiece connected to the gas and air and took a big gulp.  A woozy feeling swamped her and she slumped back on the bed.

"Take it easy with that stuff."  Leo said raising an eyeridge.

"You need to relax."  Carrie sighed staring at the ceiling, she thrust the mouthpiece towards Leo.  "Have some, it's good!"

"I'll pass, thank you."

"Really?"  Carrie raised her eyebrows before taking another gulp.  "You don't know what you're missing!"

Michaelangelo and Raphael peeked round the apartment door, they were glad to see it was empty.

"What are we looking for?"  Michaelangelo asked as they entered.  Raphael spun round and glared at him.  "Shhhh!"  He whispered putting his finger to his lips.

"What for?"  Michaelangelo protested.  "No one's here, no one can hear us."

"How do you know?"  Raphael headed for the spare room.  "That old bat across the hall probably has this place bugged."  Michaelangelo stood in the middle of the living room for a few minutes, deciding whether Raphael was joking or not.  He poked his head round the door to find Raphael digging through Carrie's possessions.  "You're not supposed to do that!"  Raphael looked up at Mikey.  "I'm not supposed to be in your room, holding a pillow over your face while you sleep.  But, hey, I'll be there!"  Michaelangelo just stared back at him.  "Got it!"  Raphael grinned holding up a small back book.

Leo felt tired as he watched Carrie sleep from his chair in the corner.  What ever they had given her it seemed to have done the trick.  Leo straightened up as Sandy entered the room; she checked the monitors and scribbled notes down on her clipboard.  She looked over to Leo and smiled, Leo shifted nervously.

"First one?"  Sandy asked, the smile on her face spreading.  Leo sat lost for a moment before answering.  "Urm, yes, I suppose."

"How long have you know each other?"  Sandy pressed pointing to Carrie.

"Not long."  Leo was doing his best to sound uninteresting.

"Oooo newly weds!"  Sandy squealed hugging her clipboard tighter.  "I can always tell the newly weds.  How did you meet?"  Leo was starting to get a little exasperated.

"She hit me with her car!"

"Oooo that's nice."  Sandy's attention was back with the monitors.  Leo sat back and raised an eyeridge.  Was this woman listening to anything he said?

"How long will this take?"  He asked after a few minutes silence.  Sandy looked up from her work.  "Sometimes hours, sometimes days."

"Days!"  A cold feeling gripped Leo

"Anxious to meet the little one?"  Sandy smiled.  "I shouldn't think I would be that long though." 

"Is there a phone I could use somewhere?"  Leo stood up.

"Sure down the corridor and take a left up can't miss it."


	10. Trouble ten

Trouble ten

Raphael burst into the lair closely shadowed by Michaelangelo.  "What is it?  What does it say?  Show me!"  Michaelangelo hopped around Raphael, hoping to steal a look at the small black book.  Raphael wore a smug smile as he made his way to Donatello's room; he barged in without knocking.  Quickly minimizing something on the desktop Donatello spun round on his computer chair and glared at the intruder.  "Come in."  He sighed on catching sight of his brother.  Michaelangelo poked his head round the door.  "What's going on?"  He demanded.  Raphael clutched his prize close to him and walked over to Donatello.  "Can you search through police records on this thing?"  He asked pointing to the small monitor perched on a crate of some sort.

"Why?"  Donatello asked as his suspicions rose. 

"Can you or can't you?" Raphael growled.

"Well that all depends."  Donatello folded his arms and sat back.  "Oh how nicely you ask."  Raphael turned to Donatello with an indomitable look.  "Do it now!"  His tone indicated he meant business.

"Okay!"  Donatello wheeled himself closer to the keyboard, which rested across the desk's open draw.  Michaelangelo sneaked in a little further craning his neck to see what was going on.  After several minutes of key tapping and mouse clicking Donatello sat back.  "Hmmm, there seems to be a faulty interface somewhere."  Raphael gripped the back of the computer seat and leaned in closer.  "I think the faulty interface lies between the chair and the keyboard."  he hissed.  Donatello turned sharply in the chair causing Raphael to lose his grip.  "Are you suggesting that I can't do it?"

"Seems that way to me."

"Do what?"  Michaelangelo tried to push in nearer.  Donatello turned back to the computer; a new determination had risen in him.  Raphael and Michaelangelo watched as Donatello pounded away on the keys.  "First we have to look for a back door."  Donatello explained.  "Then it's only a matter of finding the right codes."  He shuffled through a pile of papers and dug out a small black disk from a box on the floor.  

"How long will this take?"  Raphael asked sitting down on the bed.

"Approximate or estimated time?" 

"American time, you know hours minutes and seconds!"

Donatello failed to answer as he pushed the disk in to the computer's floppy drive.  A small window opened up, filled with what looked like serial numbers.  Trawling down the list Donatello picked one and copied it, pasting it into the required box he hit the return key and prayed.

'INVALID PASSWORD!'  

Flashed up on the screen.  Donatello quickly ran through the motions again as if they were second nature.

'INVAILD PASSWORD!'

Donatello started to search feverously through the pile of papers.  "Three strikes and we're out."  He informed Raphael without even looking at him.  Raphael sat up and stared at the screen.  "So, are we going to get in?"

"Third time's a charm."  Donatello copied, pasted and prayed once more. 

WELCOME TO THE NYPD WEBSITE

"Yes!"  Michaelangelo shouted leaping up from his seat.

"As if there was any doubt."  Donatello sat back as Raphael came over to the screen.

"This is the NYPD website.  I wanted to search the criminal records."  Raphael stood back from the computer and looked at his brother.

"Oh ye of little faith."  Donatello hit a key and a database window sprung up.  Raphael stared at the screen,  "Great!"  He indicated to the keyboard.  "Do a search on Carrie Ryan."

"Where is this going?"  Donatello asked looking up to his brother, confusion plastered across his face.

"Don't ask just do!"  

Donatello sighed and typed in the details, he hit the return key and a little egg timer sprung into life.

"What's it doing?"  Michaelangelo asked.

"Searching."  Donatello said simply.  There was an almost inaudible beep as the computer finished its task.

NO FILE(s) FOUND.  SEARCH AGAIN?

"That can't be right!"  Raphael started to flick through the book.  "Can you search all the constituencies?"  

Donatello entered the details again, the three brothers crowded in as they waited for the egg timer to stop rotating.

NO FILE(s) FOUND.  SEARCH AGAIN?

"There!  Are you satisfied?"  Donatello wheeled back a little.  "Can we wrap this up now?  I don't fancy having the Government knocking on my door with a warrant for my arrest."

"Can they do that?"  Michaelangelo looked over a little worried.

"Try under Robyn Hunter."  Raphael ordered closing the book.

"Fine!  If you promise to drop this and leave me alone!"  Donatello carefully entered the details for a third time.  Suddenly a new page flashed up before their eyes.

ROBYN HUNTER.  POLICE FILE DATED 05.24.80

Underneath was a picture of Carrie and a long list of arrests and convictions.

"Muggings, armed robbery, drugs offences, aggravated assault, affray."  Raphael read down the list.  "I knew it!"  Raphael whooped banging his fist down on the desk before walking out.  Donatello sat dumbfounded for a few moments.  "Not very nice to know is she?"  He finally said turning to Michaelangelo.  Michaelangelo squinted at the screen.  "Solicitation?"  He questioned. 

Leo wondered the brightly lit corridors.  "Can't miss it."  He repeated.  "Yeah right!"  Eventually he found a pay phone stuck to the wall.  He hunted around in his pockets for some lose change, just enough for one call, he'd better make it a good one.  He lifted the receiver and waited for the dial tone.  After pushing his money in the slot he dialled his home number.  The phone rang and rang.  "Pick up!"  He growled.  After about the tenth ring Leo hit the next call button.  He punched in April's cell phone number by memory.  It rang twice and picked up.

"Hi this is April. I can't get to my phone right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you."

"Damn answer service!"  Leo hissed, slowly losing his temper.  He waited for the beep.  "Hi April, It's Leo.  Just a social call to let you know that I am standing in the maternity department of a hospital waiting for Carrie to give birth!  You'd better hope I don't get hold of you when you get back!"  Leo slammed the receiver back in place; at least that made him feel a little better.  He turned only to be confronted by a rather worried looking elderly gentleman.

"Urm, er, mother-in-law."  Leo shrugged to the elderly man; who smiled and nodded in response.

((Yes! I managed to find this story after it was lost in a large computer type black hole!  The question is, should I continue?))


	11. Trouble eleven

Trouble eleven

Richard leaned back in his large leather office chair; he examined the line up before him.  "This was all you could find?"  He asked raising an eyebrow at the moth-eaten gang stood before him.

"On such short notice."  Jon started to whimper before Richard interrupted him.  "Are you making excuses?"

"No Sir."

"Good.  I guess they will do."  Richard waved them off with his hand.  "I thought I told you to check the hospitals?"  He growled as he turned to the feeble looking Jon.

"Yes Sir, right away."  Jon started to leave the room.

"Oh, before you go."  Jon stopped and looked at Richard resting his feet on the expensive desk.  "Get some new clothes and try to look half way decent."

Leo walked back to Carrie's room, as he rounded the last corner the corridor descended into a chaotic state.  As soon as Sandy spotted him she rushed over.

"Oh, I am so glad we found you!"  She sighed grabbing hold of Leo's arm and dragging him down the corridor.  "There have been some complications."

"Complications?  What complications?"  Leo could feel Sandy's grip digging into his arm.

"Not enough time to explain!"  They hurried the last few yards to Carrie's room, by now the place was a hive of activity.  Leo felt nervous around so many people, but it was clear they had other things on their minds.  "The baby has become distressed!  We need to perform an C-section in order to deliver the baby."  Sandy rattled off, but Leo was only half listening.  Poor Carrie looked terrified as she was loaded onto an operating trolley, as she was wheeled past she latched onto Leo's coat and pulled him along with her.

"Don't let them do this!"  She pleaded.  Sandy ran along side the trolley clipboard firmly wedged in her hand.  "We need you to sigh a consent form."  She stated as she thrust the clipboard and a pen towards Leo.  He looked down at Carrie, who was still silently pleading with him.  "What happens if you don't perform the operation?"  Leo asked looking back at Sandy.

"We will lose the baby and maybe even your wife."  Leo looked back at the clipboard.

"Sigh that form and I never speak to you again!"  Carrie hissed.  Ignoring her Leo quickly scrawled something down and handed the clipboard back to Sandy.  As they arrived at the operating theater Carrie let go of Leo, Sandy then barred his way. 

"Wha?"  Leo exclaimed.

"I am sorry Sir, but your wife has requested that you not be present.  It won't be long, please take a seat and try not to worry."  Sandy guided Leo over to a row of plastic seats lined up against the wall.

Michaelangelo leant against the doorframe.  "So are you going to let us in on this big secret?"  Raphael raised his head a little to look at Michaelangelo from his bed.  Donatello soon appeared behind Mikey.  "I have run a few more searches."  He announced holding up a rather long print out.  "It seems that Miss Ryan has a very long history with the law."  Michaelangelo glared at Donatello.  "Oh, like you've never done anything illegal."  Donatello scanned the folds of paper in his hands.  "Drug smuggling, no." 

"Need I remind you that it is an offence to take underwear from people's clotheslines?"  Donatello glared at Michaelangelo before leaving. 

Raphael swung his legs over and sat up.  

"She's been lying from the start.  We should never have gotten involved with her."

"We didn't, she got involved with us remember?"   Michaelangelo argued.  Raphael slipped the black book behind his belt and got up to leave.  "Where are you going?"  Michaelangelo asked as he pushed past.  "Out!"  Raphael replied.  

"That's what got us into this mess in the first place!"  He shouted after him.

"What is wrong Michaelangelo?"  A voice startled him; he turned to see Splinter waiting for an answer.

The ten minutes Leo had been waiting seemed to blur into hours, it was hard not knowing what was going on behind those doors.  Mind you, the thought of being operated on while you are awake didn't appeal to Leo much either.  Sandy pushed her way out of the doors and rushed down the corridor, on her way back she paused for a second.  "Everything is going well."  She beamed before disappearing through the large doors again.  The minutes slowly crawled by; Sandy emerged from the theatre once again, this time carrying a small bundle in her arms.  Leo rose from his seat as she came over to him.

"Congratulations!"  She beamed holding out the bundle.  "You have a beautiful baby daughter."  Leo was at a loss for words; it didn't help matters when Sandy placed the wriggling baby in his arms.  He felt his whole body stiffen as he looked down at the tiny person he was holding.  He had seen babies before, but never one this close, he watched as her fists uncurled to reveal two perfect little hands.   At that moment he was hit by a confusing flood of emotions, his own mortality began to play on his mind.  This was something he would never have, it hadn't really bothered him before, but then he had never given it much thought.  Fear began to grip him, what if he dropped her, or hurt her?  He suddenly felt clumsy and awkward, the baby's face screwed up and she chose that moment to test her lungs, a surge of protectiveness pushed away all the other emotions Leo was feeling.

"I'd better take her to the nursery."  Sandy said holding out her arms, to Leo's surprise he really didn't want to hand her over, but he reluctantly did so.  "Your wife is in recovery asking for you."  Sandy wrapped the pink shawl a little tighter around the child before disappearing with her.

Leo waited a few seconds before entering the room, Carrie was lying in bed looking thoroughly exhausted, she perked up a bit when she saw her visitor.   Wincing a little with the pain she struggled to sit up.

"How are you feeling?"  Leo asked carefully sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I've been better."  Carrie smiled weakly.  "Did you see her?"

"Yes."  Was all Leo could manage before a nurse interrupted them.  She gave Leo a long hard stare.  "Now, Mrs Ryan, you really need your rest."  Carrie sighed as she settled back down; the nurse guided Leo out the door.  "You can come back during proper visiting hours."  The nurse closed the door behind him and scurried down the corridor when her bleeper sounding as she went.


	12. Trouble Twelve

I know it has been a very long time since I have updated any of my fanfiction and for that I apologise, I never realised how well liked my stories really were.  But thanks to all the kind words of support and encouragement I am pleased to announce that I am back and hoping to continue writing fanfiction and who knows, maybe one day I'll finish this story.  Enjoy.

Trouble Twelve

New York glistened under a thick blanket of snow, smothering most of the city's noise and almost cleansing its sins.  Raphael could scarcely feel the withering cold as he repeatedly slammed his fists hard into the remorseless brick wall.  His knuckles had long ago started to crack and bleed as the wall bit into his hands tearing at his flesh.

_What was wrong with Leonardo?  Why wouldn't his pig-headed prick of a brother listen?  Was he too wrapped up in his warped sense of self-importance and his damned honor to care?  He didn't always have all the answers!  Was his honor really worth that much to him, worth self-sacrifice, the sacrifice of everything, at the expense of his own family, their lives, and the lives of their friends for Christ's sake?  Why and for what?  One stinking lying bitch, who had to make her own troubles everyone else's problem?_  "Screw honor!" He growled into the chilled night.

Raphael pounded the wall again, refusing to acknowledge the pain that ached in his hands.  Exhausted he slumped to the alley floor, a sigh escaped him and made it's misty way up into the darkness.  _Why was this woman so important to Leo?  He said himself he never wanted anything more to do with her, so why go back on his words now and with so much at stake?_  It was as if she had some mysterious hold over his brother, something that threatened to tear the family apart.  This had to stop and it seemed to Raphael that he was the only one left to stop it.  _Sure, the lying witch had already cast her 'spell' on his brothers but he wasn't as easily fooled!_  He let his mind drift as his hands slowly throbbed back into life, gingerly he flexed his hands as he inspected the damage, warm blood trickled down his burning fingers, landing softly in the crimson peppered snow.  Ignoring the intense stinging Raphael placed his hands in the bitter snow.  He looked up at the night sky as a new flurry of snow started to settle.  This was the one time that he couldn't risk losing it and barging into the situation blinded by rage, that would take all of his self control what little he had of it anyway. 

Leo lingered beside the door for a few moments longer, the idea of leaving Carrie and the baby on their own didn't sit well with him, but what choice did he have?  After all, the hospital was the best place for them and he didn't wish to push his luck by remaining here any longer then need be.  They were safe here and his protection had come to an end, had it not?  Leonardo was surprised with the emptiness that this thought left him with; adjusting his hat he made his way down the corridor towards the pausing at the nursery window before leaving.   Venturing into the icy night air he noticed the blizzard that had begun to whip through the streets obscuring his view, pulling his tattered coat tighter around himself, he clung onto his hat and pushed forward.  Suddenly he collided hard with a long dark coated man, stumbling towards the hospital entrance.  They locked eyes and glared at each other for a few seconds before the man strode off in the direction of the hospital reception desk.  Leo relaxed a little as he allowed the shadows of night to envelope him; slowly he slid into the drivers seat and grasped the steering wheel.  _Where would he go?  He certainly didn't feel in the mood for going home, not yet.  He needed to go somewhere, somewhere to think, somewhere to clear his mind._

Jon stood by the reception desk, hoping to catch the attention of the nurse behind, after several minutes she looked up at him over the rims of her half moon spectacles.  "May I help you?"

"Yeah," Jon droned, "Do you have a Carrie Ryan here?"

"Yes, and you are?" asked the nurse, looking suitably unimpressed.

"I'm er her, what I am, I mean, I'm her, a relative." Jon finally decided upon.

"I'm afraid you've missed visiting hours, furthermore, it is against hospital policy to allow any one to visit outside this time.  After all if we let one in we'd be having allsorts of people coming in off the streets claiming to be someone's relative now, wouldn't we?"  The nurse stared at Jon for a long time; he was just debating whether or not to threaten her with bodily harm, when a delirious drunk staggered into the reception area, distracting the nurse.  As she left the desk Jon seized the moment to slip unnoticed into the maze of stark white passageways.  What seemed like hours passed, wending his way down the corridors, each much the same as the last, when he finally came upon the maternity unit.  Jon had to duck into a cleaning closet to avoid being spotted by the many midwives going about their business.  Peeking through a crack in the door he checked that the coast was clear, before he snuck away, checking the names on each door as he went.

Michaelangelo sat quietly in Splinters room as the heavy scent of incense floated over him, filling him with the warm sensation of passed childhood years. Dreamily Splinter lit several large candles bathing the room in a comforting glow, before turning to face his youngest son.  "Do you have anything you wish to discuss my son?"  Michaelangelo shifted awkwardly under Splinter's watchful eye, he kept his eyes cast downwards, not wishing to meet his master's gaze.  "My son?"  Splinter encouraged gently.

"No, well, I'm not sure."  Michaelangelo said quietly.  _God why did he always feel like he was about to land himself in trouble?_

Splinter made a low 'hmm' sound before sitting down; he thoughtfully rubbed his chin.  "Nothing you say shall leave the confines of this room my son."

"Master," Michaelangelo sighed, looking up at Splinter "How do you tell if a person is good?"  Splinter said nothing, instead choosing to watch his son, Michaelangelo decided to continue, if not to fill the silence of the room.  "I mean really good, in their hearts, even though they have done bad things in their life or chosen to walk the wrong paths?"

"Good and bad are rarely so easily distinguished my son, not everything is black and white, there are many shades of grey."  Splinter paused, not really understanding where his son's line of question was really going.  "Everything is this life must exist in a balance, no-one can be solely evil, just as no-one may be entirely good."

"There is good and bad in all things."  Michaelangelo mused on a lesson from his past.  "But what if you believe that someone, is good, deep down.  Yet they appear bad on the surface and what, what if this person needs help, but no one will help them because they think they're bad?  What would be the right thing to do Master, follow what I believe in or go against all that I have been taught?"

Splinter lent against his walking stick and stared intently at his son, how Michaelangelo hated that look.  "That my son is a question you have to consider alone, only you know the answer."

Michaelangelo left the room and quietly slid the rice paper door closed.  What use was that?  If he already knew the answer he wouldn't have asked Splinter in the first place.  He threw himself onto the sofa, snatching the remote form the table he switched the telly vision on; maybe Physic Sandra had the answer.

The door creaked slowly open, causing Carrie to stir slightly, she had to admit it, Leo was dedicated to a fault.  "Hello Carrie, pleased to see me?"  Carrie sprang up in bed, flinching as a sharp pain snaked across her postoperative scar. 


	13. Trouble Thirteen

Trouble Thirteen

Raphael sat on a rooftop, high above the roar of the city that washed over him cooling his anger slightly.  Tenderly he caressed the blade of his sai, entranced in the labyrinth of his own mind.  The faint shrills of a distant siren spun him back to reality.  _He was going to get to the bottom of this and the best way to get the truth was straight from the whore's mouth.  It was only a matter of time; all he had to do was wait._

"How the hell did you get in here?"  Carrie demanded.  Jon approached the bed, a twisted smile smeared across his repulsive face.

"Tha Boss was worried about ya, so I decided to pay you a little visit."

"How did you find me?  What do you want?" 

"It wasn't hard." Jon chuckled, "The Boss knows what you've taken and he wants it back."   Jon's mouth curled up into an ugly sneer that flashed his crooked yellowing teeth.  Carrie was certain she saw something in his hand glint in the lamplight; she shuffled further up in her bed wrapping the sheets tight around her quivering body.

"If you don't leave, I'll call for the nurse!"  She spat.  The smile fell from Jon's face as a bitter scowl took hold.

"Well you won't be going anywhere anytime soon, I'll be back, and next time I won't be so nice!"  Jon slipped quietly through the door, leaving Carrie alone with the sounds of her own tortured sobbing.

Leonardo eased the door to April's empty apartment open; he tossed the car keys onto the side and fell into the couch heavily.  The day's events and the bitter cold ached in his body, rubbing his temples and let out a long sigh.  Maybe a shower would help, at the very lest it would warm him up and he had no intentions of falling into a cold educed hibernation.  He ran the faucets and waited a while before sliding into the calming water.  The darkness of the apartment made him feel more comfortable, slowly he began to relax.  He needed sleep and he needed it badly. He rested the palms of his hands flat against the tiled wall and watched as the clear water trickled down the drain.  He let his thoughts drift back to Carrie and the baby, back to the hospital. How he had managed to get out of there alive was still a mystery to him. Shaking his head he refocused his thoughts towards his own life and purpose and that of his brothers.  Everyday for them death was never more then a heart beat away; but what was there to come after?  It stopped there, with them; there was no one to carry on after they had gone. Nothing left behind; there would be no children.  So what was the point in all of this?  Leonardo turned the faucets off and allowed the last of the water to swirl away.

Carrie feverishly gathered what few belongings she had with her.  She had to get away from here, go some place safe with the baby.  One thing was sure, she wasn't sticking around to find out what Jon and his intellectually challenged lackeys had in store for her.  She cracked the door open and quickly glanced up and down the corridor.  _Empty._  Hurrying as fast as her condition would allow she heading in the direction of the Nursery.  Peeping through the small greenish window in the door she silently cursed, there was a nurse attending the babies.  The nurse picked up her clipboard and walked towards the door, Carrie spun round and pressed her back hard against the wall, she held her breath as the work absorbed nurse scuttled off to her next task, noticing nothing.  Carrie tiptoed over the cot that cocooned her sleeping daughter.  "Shh shh."  She hushed gently scooping the tiny child into her arms, hugging her close to her chest.

Jon waited patiently; cupping his hands against the blustering wind, he lit the cigarette clamped between his thin lips bathing his face in a grotesque light.  He kept his sights firmly on the entrance to the hospital.  He knew Carrie too well; she wouldn't stick around and wait for things to happen.  _It was only a matter of time; all he had to do was wait.  _A young woman clutching something close to her as if her life depended on it snatched his attention.  She looked around nervously before battling against the wind and snow.  Jon puffed on the cigarette, smiled and tossed it into the gutter.  Just the simple job of following her and getting what he came for left, shame he couldn't leave any witnesses, how hard would that be?

Carefully he pushed the door open and stood there a while, watching.  Donatello's face was illuminated by a blue glow as he continued to stare at the computer monitor.  Seemingly oblivious he thundered away on the keys, finally he acknowledged the presence.   "What do you want Mikey?"  Michaelangelo remained silent, forcing Donatello to swivel in his chair to face him; "Well?" he pushed.

"I'm worried Raph's going to do somethin' stupid."  Michaelangelo blurted. 

"Hmm."  Donatello thoughtfully placed his hand on his chin and rocked back in his chair.  "Like what?"

"Like, start a fight with Leo."

"Mike that always happens and anyway," Donatello turned back to his computer, "you know as well as I do, it's best to keep out of it and let them sort it out, themselves."  Donatello put a lot of emphasis on the last word.

"I really think we should be there.  You gonna come?" 

Donatello sighed inwardly.  "We're not involved."

"But other's are!"  Michaelangelo argued, "please?"  Donatello turned to look at his brother again.  _Aggh there they were, those puppy dog eyes, Michaelangelo always pulled them in a bid to get his own way and when that failed he turned on the waterworks_.

"Please Donny!"

Carrie forced herself to carry on through the battering wind, stopping only to glance back along the path she had travelled.  Waves of dull pain had started to throb across her scar, be she willed herself on regardless.  She prayed bitterly, hoping against hope that she could remember the way; that she could reach him in time.  Jon had relentlessly dogged her journey ever since she left the hospital, sooner or later she would lead him to what he wanted and then all his problems would be over.  Carrie felt her heart surge with hope as she came upon the street she'd been searching for.

The pounding became louder until it jarred Leonardo from his sleep.  _Who could that be at this hour?  No one knew anyone was here, as far as everyone was concerned the apartment was empty.  _Carrie hammered at the door, _please be there, please be there_ she whispered to herself.  "It's me, please if your there open the door!"  Leonardo quickly opened the door.

"Carrie?"


	14. Trouble Fourteen

Trouble Fourteen

Carrie stood shivering in the doorway; her long damp hair clung to her face.

"What are you doing here?" Leonardo asked, stepping aside to let Carrie pass.

She carefully bent down and laid the sleeping baby on the armchair, glancing back over her shoulder Carrie nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I didn't like being cooped up at hospital, so I discharged myself.  I'd much rather be here." 

"How did you get here?"  Leonardo wrapped a blanket around Carrie's shoulders.

"I walked."

"You what!? No, look, never mind it doesn't matter."  Leonardo didn't wish to argue, not right now.  Carrie tried to straighten up but she was forced double by a blinding pain across her abdomen.  She felt Leonardo's strong arms support her as he guided her to the couch. 

"Just sit down."  He childed, "I'll get you something hot to drink, it will help with the pain."  Leonardo rushed off to busy himself in the kitchen, on his return he noticed Carrie was gazing adoringly at her daughter.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"  Leonardo asked trying to fill gaping the silence as he placed a mug of tea beside her.  Carrie let a small smile escape and play on her lips. Leonardo had always thought she looked better when she smiled which was sadly very rare.

"Hope."  Carrie said simply before taking a sip of her tea.  "That is what she represents, hope.  The hope of a new life, a new beginning."  She fought hard to hold back the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey, no, don't cry."  Leonardo awkwardly placed an arm around her trembling shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.  She cast him a fleeting glance before looking away.

"What I said before, about hating you."  Tears began to tumble, tracing their way down her face.  "I didn't mean it, I don't hate you."  Leonardo took her chin in his hand and turned her face so that he could look into her shimmering blue eyes; using the pad of his thumb he delicately brushed the tears from her warm cheeks.  An unfamiliar urge that had been burning deep within a dark forgotten corner of himself burst through, no longer nor willing to resist he softly kissed her.  For the first time in a long while Carrie felt truly safe, resting her head on his chest she allowed the warm comforting waves of sleep wash over her.

Stirring dreamily still enfolded in his embrace Carrie woke, trying not to rouse Leonardo she quietly slipped out of his grasp and made her to the spare room.  Frantically she began to search through her suitcase.  _She would just give it back and if she was lucky she would get away with her life.  Where was it?  It had to be here somewhere!  Gone!_  She looked over at Leonardo still sleeping soundly.  _She couldn't risk him finding out, becoming more entangled, involved then he already was.   She cared too much for him to let that happen._  Sitting on the floor she could feel the whole room, everything pressing in, suffocating her.  _What was she going to do now?   She had to get out of here go somewhere else; she had to think clearly._  Grabbing her coat, she stooped to stroke Hope's warm soft face before turning to lightly kiss Leonardo's forehead.  "I won't be long."  She whispered closing the door quietly.

Raphael silently watched, shrouded by a cloak of shadows as Carrie left the building and strode off into the night.  His patient visual had not been in vain, without his brother to hide behind she should prove easy prey.

Jon flashed his crooked smile as he watched Carrie leave and continue down the street.  _This was all too easy_, he snorted to himself.  _She was playing right into his grubby little hands.  Now he could break into the apartment, get what he came for and then lay in wait for her.  She wouldn't suspect a thing, the element of surprise_.  This would be a walk in the park, it wasn't often he got to mix business with warped pleasure.  

Leonardo was back, standing in the sinister trash strewn alley of his nightmares.  His pulse quickened and his breathing shallowed.  _What happened, how did he get here?  Why did he keep returning here, night after fitful night?  Something wasn't right!_   He turned only to notice a looming figure stood behind him. Their hollow eyes scorched right into his soul, extinguishing his very spirit.   Blood soaked stain spread across the figures chest as they shakily raised the gun in their hand and stepped into the light.   "See you in hell!"  Carrie snarled.

A piercing cry shot through shattering the illusion, tearing Leonardo from the choking blackness.  _He must have been asleep_. Sitting up, still groggy he scrubbed his eyes with the base of his hand and glanced round looking for the source of the noise.  Hope was screaming and thrashing her arms and legs her wrinkled face screwed up tight.

"Carrie?" _No answer_.  He called again "Carrie?"

Carrie walked a short while before the dulling ache running through her insides forced her to rest.  She lent against a corner wall.  _What was she going to do now?  Without it all was lost, Richard wasn't the type to forget grudges easily and he would stop at nothing to get what he wants.  How could she have lost it?  How could she have let something so vital, important, the very thing that had caused all this pain and suffering slip through her fingers?_

"Found you."

The low growl startled Carrie from her self-torture, her body tensed with fear as a figure melted out of the shadows before her.

"Oh it's you."  Carrie breathed, but not through relief.  She never had felt entirely safe in his company; the way he smiled at her was unsettling.

Leonardo stood looking at Hope, a battle raged inside him.  _What should he do?  He had to stop her crying somehow before someone decided to complain, or worse call the police._  He nervously put his hands out towards her, before quickly pulling them back.  _Was this really the right thing to do?  What if he did something wrong, dropped her?  What if she needed changing?  Where the hell was Carrie?  _Taking a deep breath he pulled her up into his arms and held her stiffly, she stopped crying long enough to look at him before continuing with a renewed vigour.  Leonardo caught himself wishing Michaelangelo were there; he would simply revel in something like this.  _What would he do if he were here now?  _Leonardo started gently swaying Hope from side to side. 

"Please stop crying."  He pleaded pitifully.  Hope started to murmur and gurgle softly as the movement soothed her.

Carrie flinched as Raphael pushed her hard into the wall.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, so start talking!"  He barked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."  Carrie could feel her legs start to shake and give way underneath her.  Raphael's face soured, he leaned in dangerously close to Carrie's face.

"Well, if you won't talk to me, I'll find someone you will talk to."  He hissed in her ear.

Using a dumpster as a make shift boost Jon clambered up the fire escape to the kitchen window.  Peering through the window he checked that the coast clear then set to work levering his entry open. 

Tentatively Leonardo set the sleeping child down.  _At last!  _Suddenly a noise drew his attention to the kitchen.  Silently he went to investigate, every sense focused.

Swinging his legs over the ledge, Jon quietly lowered himself to the floor.  Feeling his way he crept along until he found a light switch.       


	15. Trouble Fifteen

((Thanks everyone for your support and great reviews!  I do apologise for letting my writing slip and not updating for two whole years, but the truth is I never in a million years realised people actually like my stories, especially this one.  I guess I am too critical of my own work.  I suffer greatly from dyslexia (Why is that word so hard to spell? lol) so it's not a case of writers block, it's a case of getting it out of my head and down in writing.  Anyway enjoy!))

Trouble Fifteen

Leonardo kept his back close to the wall as he peered around the corner; carefully watching the intruder's every move.  Something told him that this wasn't your usual average everyday break in.  _Since when did your run of the mill burglar wear a suit and tie?  _Just then the intruder turned so that Leonardo could see his face, his mind flashed back to the hospital.  _It was the guy he bumped into on the way out!  But what was he doing here and what did he want?_  He decided there was only one way he was going find out, he would have to wait and watch.

Jon slowly scanned the kitchen worktops.  There certainly was a lot of neat stuff here; he could clean this place out after his job was done.  _Make it look like a burglary gone wrong and make a pretty penny into the bargain.  Sweet!_   He opened a few draws and rummaged through their contains before dumping them on the floor.  He noticed a set of kitchen knives poking out of a wooden block on the side, smiling he pulled one out and turned the blade over in his hand.  "Perfect."  He breathed.  Tucking the knife inside his jacket pocket Jon went off to search the rest of the apartment. 

Quickly ducking out of the way Leonardo kept a close eye on the intruder as he meandered through the apartment opening draws and shuffling things about.  _He had to be looking for something, but what?  _Leonardo's blood ran ice cold, he grimaced to himself as Jon walked over to the armchair.  _He'd forgotten about Hope!_

"Well, well, well."  Jon muttered bending down to get a closer look at the sleeping child.

A surge of anger caught Leonardo completely by surprise.  "Get away from her!"  He quickly berated himself.  He'd given away his position, any hope of a surprise attack was now lost.

"Who's there?  Where are you?"  Jon demanded spinning on his heels he squinted into the darkness.  Leonardo remained silent; if he was lucky he could still get the drop on the intruder before he knew what was happening.  Jon clumsily fumbled with a lamp perched on the coffee table.  Throwing up his arms Leonardo tried to shield his eyes from the sudden light.

W-w-what the fuck are you?"  Jon spluttered almost toppling backwards over the coffee table.

"I'm the babysitter."  Leonardo stalled for time; he had to get this man away from Hope and out of the apartment as quickly as possible.

Jon curled his fingers tightly round the handle of the knife; decisively he pulled it from his pocket and held it out in front of him.  "Get back you freaking monster!"  His voice quavered as the tip of the knife shook.

"Whoa hey!"  Leonardo held his hands up in a defensive posture; once Jon was suitably distracted he knocked the knife from his hand with crescent kick.  Shifting his weight quickly he struck with a thrust kick hitting Jon hard in the stomach.  The air was forced from Jon's lungs as he tumbled over the coffee table, smashing the lamp on his way.  He had scarcely managed to sit up before Leonardo forced him back down.  Drawing back his fist Leonardo punched Jon in the face with all his might.

"Stop, stop, please don't hurt me!"  Jon gibbered after the fourth strike his shaky hands desperately covering his face. 

Leonardo hauled Jon to his feet buy the collar of his bloodied shirt.  "What do you want?"

"N-n-nothing!" Jon whimpered

"Who do you work for?"

"N-n-no one!"

Leonardo tightened his grip and growled, Jon clutched at his wrists and struggled, kicking out with his feet.

"Lemme go, I s-s-swear I'll never come b-b-back, s-s-scouts honor!"  Jon made a haphazard trembling salute.  Leonardo narrowed his eyes; he dragged the simpering Jon over to the apartment door and flung him into the hall.  Jon landed in a tangled heap on the floor; he scrambled to his feet and straightened his tie.

"If you EVER come back here again, I'll kill you."  Leonardo snarled before slamming the door.  Jon stood paralysed by fear for a short while; slowly the feeling crept back into his jelly like legs and he ran off down the hall to the relative safety of the streets below.  Resting his head against the door Leonardo sighed as he listened to Hope's disturbed cries.

April juggled her keys in the lock as she anxiously clung onto her suitcases; pushing the door open with her back she entered the apartment.

"I came back as soon as I got the call and," she turned; the scene that greeted her was not one she expected, the clatter as her suitcases hit the floor startled her.  She glanced at the broken coffee table and the shattered lamp scattered across the floor.  "Oh my god!  What happened here?"

"Just a break in, nothing was taken, so there's nothing to worry about."  April spun round at the sound of Leonardo's voice; she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him gently bouncing a baby in his arms.

"Gosh, she's so cute."  April cooed holding out her arms.  "Can I hold her?"

"Please do."  Leonardo thrust Hope towards April.

"So where's Carrie?"

"That's something I'd like to know."  Leonardo had a hard time keeping the aggravation out of his voice; he crouched down and started to pick up the shards of lamp.

"Don't you know where she is?"

"No."

Suddenly the door burst open; Raphael stormed in yanking Carrie behind.  She clawed at his hand trying to prise her arm from his grip.

"I seem to have found something you're missing."  Raphael scowled as he roughly pushed Carrie to the floor in front of April and Leonardo.

"Raph, what are you doing?"  Leonardo asked glaring at his brother before slowly standing.

"Taking control of the situation."  He couched down close to Carrie.  "Are you going to tell him or am I?"  He hissed at her.

"Tell me what?"

"Turns out little Miss Innocence ain't as innocent as she makes out to be."  Raphael smirked, fully basking the glory of having one up on his 'prefect' brother.  April and Leonardo looked at Carrie as she cringed on the ground.

"I don't know what he's talking about."  She sobbed.

"Why you lying little!"  Raphael grabbed Carrie by the arm and pulled her up off the floor.  He never got to finish the sentence before he was knocked to the floor, glancing up he saw Leonardo stood over him grasping his semi sheaved katana.

"Touch her again Raph and I swear I'll take your hands off!"  Raphael emitted a low rumbling growl as he got to his feet.   _He had to keep his cool, he couldn't loose his temper, not now, or he'd risk loosing all credibly.  _April quickly helped Carrie to her feet and steered her out of harms way.

"Leo, she's playing you for a fool, only you're to wrapped up in honor to see it."  Raphael watched his brother, but his stance didn't change.  "She's been lying from the start."  He took a deep breath to calm himself.  "For fuck's sake Leo wake up!  What are you protecting that lying whore for anyway?"

At that Leonardo lost all self-control; he drew his katana.


	16. Trouble Sixteen

((Okay, I feel there is a need to clear up a little confusion regarding chapter fourteen.  Leonardo and Carrie didn't sleep together and I honestly didn't have any intention to suggest that at all.  Trust me after giving birth by c-section as Carrie has just done so, it's the very last thing on your mind.  I have since revised that chapter hopefully making it a little clearer.  Some of you my find that Leonardo's actions are not making sense or are totally out of character, hang in there.  Things will become clearer nearer the end.  Thanks and enjoy!))

Trouble Sixteen

Jon stood in front of the desk his eyes cast downwards; shuffling his feet he waited.

"So you failed?"  Richard asked, blowing large curls of smoke through his teeth.

"Not exactly."  Jon looked up over the desk and faced the back of a large leather chair.

"You found her?"

"Er, yes."

"Yet you didn't dispose of her?"  Richard absentmindedly flicked as on the floor.

"Well no sir, but you see she wasn't."

"Yet you returned empty handed."  Richard interrupted whirling round in his chair he studied Jon's battered face, his left eye almost swollen shut. 

"Sir that wasn't my fault!" Jon protested stepping nearer to the desk. "There was a."

"Yes, a monster.  You said."  Richard turned back to window behind his desk and relit his cigarette, lighting his face up with a devilish glow.

"What do we do now?"  Jon asked.

"We," Richard exhaled watching the lazy white coils as they left his body and dissipated in the stale air.  "We dispose of your monster and then we dispose of her and the baby.  No one interferes with my business that doesn't live to regret it."  He paused to draw once more on the cigarette.  "If I let them live."  A guttural laugh bubbled at the back of Richard's throat.

"How?"  Jon asked after a few moments silence.

"How should I know?"  Richard snarled turning towards Jon.  "Poison, shoot them, hell drown the bastards.  I don't care how you do it, just do it!"

Leonardo's vision darkened as the room blurred away, to him all that existed was Raphael and he.  Years of pent up frustration and anger coursed through trembling his body and spilled into the polished metal held in his grasp.  Raphael quickly drew his sai and tensed.  _He'd never seen him react to anything like this before.  Still, he would make his brother see sense, even if he had to beat it into him.   _He readied himself for Leonardo's first move, somehow he knew this wasn't going to be easy.   In quick fluid motion Leonardo turned his sword over his hand before he brought his strike down with a lightening flash of metal.  Swerving Raphael felt the disturbance in the air as the blade sliced past him, but he was not fast enough to avoid the next strike as Leonardo spun into a back kick.  Staggering backwards Raphael flung his arm out to steady himself, breathing heavily to control his rage he charged his brother, thrusting and slashing his sai.  Leonardo twisted away from the attack; Raphael failed to draw his arm back before his brother caught hold of his wrist.  Resentment fuelling his strength Leonardo hurled Raphael across the room.

Raphael lay winded the air hammered from his lungs; he pushed himself on to his hands and knees looking up his blood chilled.  Leonardo firmly gripped the hilt of his katana with both hands as he held it aloft.  April and Carrie's screams barely registered as he swung the sword downwards.

A harsh metallic sound rung out as the katana blade connected with the chain of Michaelangelo's nunchuku, a powerful twist sent the sword clattering to the floor.  Leonardo froze as the world suddenly swam back into view.  Donatello was helping Raphael get to his feet as Michaelangelo shielded them, nunchucks still whirling.

"I, I."  Leonardo stepped back shaking his head, he looked at his brothers glancing back and forth to their shocked faces.  His mind thudded with the thought of what he had almost done.  _If Michaelangelo hadn't have intervened, he would have killed Raphael!_ 

Raphael shrugged off Donatello's attempts to support him; he narrowed his eyes at Leonardo.

"You just won't listen to anyone but yourself will you!"  It was more of a statement then a question.  "She's trouble!" He spat.  "And she's dragging you down with her."

"You're lying!"  Leonardo shouted curling his hands into tight fists.

"Actually," Donatello spoke up.  "He is telling the truth." 

Leonardo looked at Carrie before flicking his attention back to his brothers. "Mike?"

"Sorry Leo, but Donny's right."  Michaelangelo answered relaxing a little.

Carrie studied the four turtles before her, she prayed this day would never come; she'd hoped she'd never be found out for what she truly was.  "I didn't mean for things to go this far."  She sobbed.

"Explain this Robyn!"  Raphael removed the small black book from his coat as held it up for her to see.

"Where did you get that?"  She demanded trying to snatch it from his possession only for April to stop her.

"Well?"  All eyes fell on her, she became uncomfortable under their relentless gaze.  There was no getting away from this; she would have to tell the truth now.  Slumping down into the armchair she folded her hands, nervously intertwining her fingers she bowed her head and began.

"You're right, I did lie.  But you have to understand, I only did it to protect all of you." 

Raphael snorted, but she didn't let that distract her, without looking up she continued.

"My name is Robyn Hunter, not Carrie Ryan and Richard Davis wasn't my partner, he was my boss."  Her breath shuddered.  "Back home he rules the streets with his gangs, guns and drugs.  Life wasn't worth living unless you were part of his corporation.  It all started with the small stuff, petty crime, vandalism, street muggings, and drugs.  But, Richard always wanted more and Richard always got what he wanted.  Soon he was forcing us onto much harder, more dangerous things.  Protection rackets, drugs pushing and prostitution."  Warm tears hung on her cheeks.  "Many of us wanted out, but few of us ever made it.  One thing you never did, ever, was cross Richard Davis." She swallowed.  "One night, when everyone had gone home, I went to his office, to plead with him again to release me.  I knew then I was pregnant and I didn't want that kind of life for my child.  Only he wasn't alone.  There was somebody there.  I don't know why, but something made me stay that night.  I watched through the cracked door, they were arguing, over some protection money or something, that's when he did it."  She paused.

"Did what?"  Michaelangelo jumped at the sound of his own voice.

Robyn looked up.  "He killed him, shot him point blank."  She breathed.  "The thing with Richard is he doesn't just kill you, he wipes out your entire family, no witnesses.  I don't know what but something inside me that night snapped.  I waited until Richard had gone and I snuck into his office.  I knew there was a book that he kept all his dealings written down in.  The names and addresses of the people he coerced money out of, his contacts, everything.  That book contains everything the police need to shut down his operation for good."

"Why didn't you hand it into the police?"  April asked still cradling hope.

"I was scared,"  Robyn rung her hands in her lap, "I was frightened that he would hurt my family.  So I ran away."  She turned to look at Leonardo.  "And you know the rest."


	17. Trouble Seventeen

((Writers note: I have been away from this Fanfiction business for a long time. A few years in fact. Unfortunately there have been some difficult times in my life lately, but also some good times. I have celebrated the birth of my second daughter, lost my granddad and will be married in less then 4 weeks. So I guess I needed to escape a little.))

Bundle of Trouble

Chapter Seventeen

Slithers of hazy sunlight began to flood back into the city casting long lazy shadows across the glinting snow. Robyn sat quietly as she watched the four brothers locked in a deadly battle of will and power.

Leonardo paced feverishly back and forth only taking his eyes off Raphael to glance in Robyn's direction, his face blank and emotionless. Robyn wished she could read what he was thinking, understand how he was feeling right now, even just to lessen the cold guilt that squirmed and twisted her stomach. Desperately she watched searching for some minute sign, the smallest hint or tell tale give away that things would, in the end be relatively okay.

Raphael crouched low to the floor not daring to let Leo out of his sight for a second. Breathing heavily his shouldered shuddered as he tried to rein in his increasing fury. _What the fuck was up with his brother? He had never seen him like this and although he hated to admit it, it frightened him. _Keeping his feelings well hidden he continued to glare at his elder brother, as usual he wasn't going to give anything away that easily.

Michaelangelo and Don sat uneasy in their positions between the warring brothers, each hardly daring to breathe as the atmosphere in the room clung heavily around their bodies. It seems as if they would be locked together in silence for all eternity until someone could break the calm before the enviable storm.

Jon sat huddled against the cold morning wind and it ripped across the rooftop sending snow shattering in its wake. The frost that had formed on his coat cracked softly as he pulled it tighter against himself. _Wait, that was all he would have to do. Everything was in place. She would have to come out of there sooner or later and then, then she would be all his without her freakish monster to hide behind. _Jon wasn't sure what that thing was, but if it was alive then surely it could be killed too.

Reaching into his inside pocket Jon pulled out a pistol. The cold metal bit into his hands and he slowly attached the silencer. _This would be clean, easy and so very satisfying._

"So what are we going to do now?" This words sounding more like a hiss as they cut through the air. Raphael waited for an answer, the pause hung in the air daring anyone to confront it. Michaelangelo flicked his gaze nervously between his brothers his body quivering as he prepared himself. This was unlikely to end well.

Leonardo quickly snapped back to reality. He could feel the red hot daggers of rage as they knifed their up his back and stabbed into his heart. The black hatred slowly began to seep and poison his soul, obscuring the edges of his world until all that remained was himself, Raph and years of resentment. Clenching and flexing his fists Leo's features began to twist as he continued to glare at his brother, fighting years of frustration and envy bubbled below his clam surface threatening to explode. _God, he could just put his sanctimonious arsed brother over right here and now. Raph had hit easy compared to him, they all did. What the fuck did Raphael have to be so god damned anger about all the time? He didn't have the responsibly that he had shouldered most of their lives, the responsibly that came with keeping the family safe, protected day after day. Sacrifice everything thing, fuck, Raphael could be himself he didn't even have to sacrifice that. They were all the same, Mike with his fun and laughter and Donatello with his inventiveness. All that He could have been was snuffed out at an early age, and for what, the sake of his 'family'. Christ they didn't know they were born. But he, he would make sure they would wish they hadn't!_

Raphael's controlled breathing did little to smother the embers of rage that were now smouldering inside him. _If Leo was going to ignore him he would just have to make him listen! _Rising slowly Raph spoke gain. "Well?"

"Nothing's changed." Leonardo's voice was cold and distant

"For fuck sake Lee!"

Donatello and Mike began to tighten their stances. This definitely wasn't going to end well.

"Screw the bitch!" Raphael continued. "She's nothing but trouble, whatever she's got her sorry ass into it's not our figh-."

Suddenly Raphael could feel himself being hauled up by both his arms. Leo was stood above him his fist still balled tight. The dull metallic taste of blood caught his tongue as Raph wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and stared at the thick red line smeared across his skin.

A piecing scream and the crash of door brought Leo's senses flooding back as the room around him brightened into view.


End file.
